


四圣面后续（大战后篇）

by WioooFi



Category: Guardian（TV） - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 四圣面
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 17:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17328959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WioooFi/pseuds/WioooFi
Summary: 四圣面的后续，时间在大战后，各种私设。有打工小妹面崽出没，专注四圣宠面一切只为宠面面！





	四圣面后续（大战后篇）

**Author's Note:**

> 四圣面的后续，时间在大战后，各种私设。
> 
> 有打工小妹面崽出没，专注四圣宠面
> 
> 一切只为宠面面！

由夜尊引起的大战终于结束了。

那些被吞噬的生命都在他能力失控之际被释放出来，赵云澜觉醒了大荒山圣的神力，沈巍依旧是万人尊崇的黑袍使，两星和解，夜尊也活着。

然而当时，他的身体已是负担不了更多的状态，无论是身体，意识，都濒临崩溃，他曾经活在这个世界上、曾经被镇压在天柱中、曾经一心想出来再见到哥哥的种种证明，这些也都将消失殆尽。

膨胀的黑能量在残破的身体中乱窜，耳中嗡嗡作响，眼前一片昏暗，什么都听不到，也什么都看不到。

有些不忍，不是因为哥哥，是因为对他来说，想或者不想，迎接他的都将是无边无际的孤独和黑暗，他现在真的怕了。

谁让在这漫长的一万年间，至少八九千年里都有着四圣器的陪伴，但现在他们能感受到自己的惊慌失措和害怕么。

他们感受不到！

他们此刻就只是绕在空中的冰冷器物。

明明没有那个能力，为什么当初还大言不惭地困住他，说着你是我们的，永远不放你走这种鬼话。

夜尊一心认定他会自毁而亡。只见在四圣器下方，环绕在夜尊周围的黑能量越聚越多，此时四圣器却从空中平稳缓慢地下落，逐渐接近失控的能量团中心。随着距离的缩小，细小电流在中间闪动，刺啦作响，空气骤然变成劲风向四周人脸上刮来。沈巍没曾预料到这种情况，他及时挡在赵云澜身前，但还是被突然爆开的气流团拍出数米远。

大殿两侧立柱轰然倒塌，巨响过后，当他们在一片飞扬的尘土中再睁开眼，看见的只有蜷在中央昏过去的夜尊。

夜尊没死，四圣器却不知所踪，再次散落异地亦或是消失在这个世上都不得而知。

而后沈巍封了夜尊绝大部分黑能量，只是他可能不知道夜尊残余的能量本就不是百分百充盈，他原以为留足了夜尊足以恢复伤口的能力，造不成大的破坏，但能保护自己。

沈巍：“弟弟，和我去海星吧。”

“不了。”  
“把我留在这里，你不要管了。”

“你千万不要……”，“寻死”两字被沈巍咬在齿间一时竟说不出来，夜尊看着沈巍，话到口边即使不说，夜尊也懂得后续是什么。

他摇摇头笑了，嗓音干巴巴的，“没有，哥，我不打算轻生，是想在地星生活。”

这当然是沈巍赵云澜都没想到的结果，谁能想到这番话是夜尊说出口的呢。

他们走后夜尊才收拾好自己的疲态，从最偏僻的那些街巷开始熟悉。地星人因他伤亡惨重，一个偶然路过的小朋友都捡起石头朝着他脸上砸。小石头轻，被夜尊用黑能量挡住掉在地上，而当一个丧失亲人的成年人骂骂咧咧着攻击他时，他才发觉自己残留的那点黑能量甚至不能快速愈合伤口。

那人发泄够了，走了，夜尊用手背蹭了蹭眉角被擦出的一道伤口。

他活了上万年，一开始只和哥哥相依为命，之后被反抗团欺压，再是强行让他融入并习惯的四圣器，出了天柱后，又成了与所有人为敌的状态，如今却说要生活。仔细回想，自己对如何友好融入陌生群体当真是一窍不通。

比如这时候，该先说什么话好呢。

夜尊揉揉空瘪的肚子望着不远处热气腾腾的蒸笼踌躇不前。

几日后他才找到一个愿意留他的人家当下手。谁人不知他就是此次搅得两星不和的元凶，但他配不上“夜尊”的“尊”字，配不上“双生鬼王”的“王”字，甚至在人们眼中“鬼”字都开始变得不配，三三两两减除下去只剩光明的对立面，“黑夜”的“夜”了。

周围人们唤他“阿夜”，好像挺亲密，不过“阿夜”之后的话只有屈指可数几种类型，“过来把这个抬出去”、“过去帮帮他，别傻站着”、“你真的是那个夜尊么，被天柱镇压上万年的那个”、“好弱”，诸如此类。他们态度时冷时热，在他们看来夜尊又是个不明事理的脾气，惩罚没少给他，但和曾经那些鞭打比起来好了不少。

「“夜尊，好好活着...”」

这是当时他意识丧失之际听到的话语，长生晷温柔的声音仿佛来自旷远境地，虚无缥缈，鬼使神差地响起在他脑海中。不知道有没有后半句，短短六个字却是他转变赴死想法的直接原因。他固执得想知道如果这句话有后续，他在这个世界上活下去能得到什么不一样的东西。

目前看来是没有的。

他如今时常穿着一身灰白麻衣，面料粗糙不说大小还不合身，相较他身形肥大了一圈，袖子能一直拖到遮盖住整个手掌，最初的那些衣服早已是破破烂烂不能再穿了。

“阿夜...阿夜？快出来！今天看到黑袍使大人竟然过来我们这个偏僻的地方，是不是找你的？”

夜尊正端着沉甸甸一盆水准备去厨房，衣袖被他挽至手腕上方，数个并列的伤口还结着痂挂在手臂上，一路延绵进袖子底下，“不是找我的，我没见他”，夜尊摇摇头，方才擦墙壁落下的灰尘沾在他银色发丝上，这一摇头那灰尘都落了下来，在一缕照射到地面的阳光中异常明显。

不清楚又戳到老板哪根筋，老板烦躁地从他身边走过不忘粗声粗气吼着“最好不是，你今早跑哪去了，别又惹事波及到我这个小店。”

可能本就没打算等夜尊的答案，他背着手气呼呼的样子走了。一阵冷风吹过，暴露在外面的几道伤口发痒的间隙又有点疼，他沉默着企图调用全身黑能量愈合它，除了冒出些微的几点黑气，根本看不到任何好转迹象。夜尊只好将手中水盆置于地上，把袖子放下来遮住伤口。

沈巍能来这种地方除了找他再不会有其他原因。

无所谓见他就好了，自己什么狼狈样子没被看见过。但当早晨被派出去买食材看见沈巍身影时，他突然在心中没理由地发慌发虚，瞬移不了，伪装不了，自愈不了，用黑能量移动个桌椅都艰难的他下意识紧揪住自己衣服。

身体先一步思维行动，等回过神，他躲起来了，甚至跑去通往大不敬之地的入口，只为不让沈巍找到他。也就是在这时，那些个徘徊在两地交界处、弱肉强食的鬼族感应到了夜尊的气息，那一爪来得及其突然，幸好夜尊躲得及时，才只落下个手臂皮肉伤。

日子一天天地过，相较刚来几天，收留他的人家对待他的态度似乎有一点点转变，少了些粗言秽语，多了点嘘寒问暖，夜尊不知道这样是不是一切都在好转的征兆。只是每次看见沈巍他都会想方设法避开，有时候沈巍是一人前来，有时候是同赵云澜。

到底是一个人，夜尊缺乏安全感的心理又开始悄然作祟。镇压天柱中的几千年里，四圣器给予了他四份不同类型的爱和纵容，现在他缩在清冷的床上再次回复了蜷成团的侧卧姿势，不免有点……有点点的怀念。

四圣器曾用能量在虚无中为他变出来一张床，最爱抱着他睡觉的是长生晷，不仅爱抱，还热衷于哄小孩儿般哄他睡觉，那手就落在他身上，一下，一下，轻柔地拍着。

然后是功德笔。功德笔总喜欢从背后搂住他，精力旺盛地用自己那东西顶顶他，再说“小可爱是不是还想要呢”，立志让他红了脸气到不理不睬才作罢。

山河锥对抱他睡觉似乎没有执念，但对如何将他叫醒性质浓浓。多少次是被猝不及防拍了屁股，又有多少次是从一阵情欲中清醒……

镇魂灯不抱他睡觉，不叫他起床，只是在不远处望着他，目光一转不转。

……

夜尊在被窝中睁开眼睛，低低呼出口气。原本缩为一团的他蹭着床单慢慢将双腿伸展开，一只还未捂热乎的手伸往下身，隔着裤子揉了揉，待身体有点反应了便又从裤子里探进去。

温热的性器一时接受不了掌心冰凉，甫一接触就教夜尊敏感得发抖。但他不想就此停下，他用手掌握住尚且乖巧躺在两腿间的那物开始前后撸动，身体热度渐渐攀升，酥软快感直在腰部以下乱窜。正是夜深人静，连闹腾的小孩都不愿从睡梦中睁开眼睛的时候，这间小房间里喘息声却延绵不绝，夜尊将两腿再敞开了些，藏在被子底下自渎的手愈发用力和快速，掌心磨得茎身发痛，与此相当的快意也汹涌袭来，夜尊忍不住用另一只手掀开衣服玩弄起自己的乳珠，捏着拉扯或是按压，毫不吝惜地用指尖在那点小小的口上拨弄。

一股冲动蓦地涌向下方，夜尊甚至做好了迎接那阵空白而令人失神的欢愉，但预想中的射精并没有到来，还差一点，绕是夜尊再狠下心去磨蹭尿道口都无法达到那个点。

他难耐的低吟着，被子里的他现在早已被热意熏出一身汗水。

他又从侧卧姿势变为两膝盖撑床、额头抵着枕头的姿势，没有睁开眼睛，双眉因情欲无法释放拧在一起。最终他放弃了，还是将手伸去会阴后更为隐私的地方，三指相并反复刺激腺体所在处，这才在身体一阵痉挛中发泄出来。

待情热降下，他挪到床另一边沉沉睡去了，一时整间房屋又回到最初的鸦雀无声。

大概是幻觉吧，夜尊疲惫合眼时看到了天柱中才会出现的四圣器的模样，他们是透明的，说着些什么，但夜尊实在疲惫得紧，全当是自己的幻觉。

——

哥哥之前说过，这世上应是再无四圣器了。

让他感应？

他感应不来的，他现在也就能感受到自己的饥饿，饱胀，疼痛，冷暖，仅此而已。

——

小店隔壁街道来了几个年轻人，青年气盛，都是在大战中丧亲失友的人。听闻两星罪人夜尊正在这里打下手就按捺不住了，当即五六人相约去会会被天柱镇压数年又挑起两星争端的“鬼王”。

他们翻进后院时，夜尊正坐在小院里洗着自己的床单被套。一头长发被头绳挽在脑后，水手浸在冰水里冻得通红，鼻尖上还沾着胳膊蹭上去的水珠，可不就像一个最普通不过的人。

“你就是夜尊？”为首的俨然有些大失所望。

多少猜到他们的来意，夜尊拿起旁边的毛巾将手擦干。这当然不是第一次被人找到“复仇”，上回留下的伤痕还落在背部没有愈合。

“问你话！就你这样还挑起大战，你骗我玩儿呢！”

一大股能量将夜尊冲击到地上，不待夜尊反应，另一人瞬间闪到他面前，用力掐住他脖子。几人一前一后把他拖到墙边摁住，夜尊不是没挣扎，挣扎后只是让这些人发现更有趣的事情。

“原来你都是个没能力的废物了，来，伤我一个试试。”

那人捏着他脖子，像玩一样一会儿用力一会儿放松，看夜尊临近窒息又重得氧气后的气喘吁吁。手脚被限制，夜尊只能狠狠瞪着他，每一个汇聚起来的黑能量对于这些人就像蚊虫叮咬，不痛不痒。

那人盯着他看了看，突然眼睛一亮，用手指指着他的脸画个圈，“诶，你们有没有发现他长得还挺好看。”

其他人闻声也围过来，“是有点，还扎着长头发像女的一样。”

“哪里！你仔细看看，可比女的带感多了！”

“你们是想……”

“你觉得呢，别装纯了，一起来吧。”

夜尊现在的衣服好解太多，扣子又不牢固，被人捏在手里一扯一片洁白胸脯就展现在众人面前，其上左右各缀着樱红的两点秀色可餐，不仅如此，几条未愈合的伤口还零零散散画在上面，平添一点凌虐美。

这可不是几个年轻小伙子能抵御住的，夜尊都感觉他们为了克制自己先观赏几眼，按着他手脚的力度突然增加。他们为了防止他叫喊，紧紧捂住他的口鼻。

“呜…嗯。”

夜尊想努力避开摸上自己身体的手，他睁开眼睛，看见的是上方被人影堵住一角的天空。

——

“夜尊，我们想听你说说你之前的事。”

再次索要完夜尊的四圣器围着他坐了一圈。夜尊被抱在长生晷怀里，长生晷耐心等待夜尊缓过神才继续道：“可以么？”

“没什么好说的，”夜尊干脆闭起眼睛靠着人胸膛，不提则已，一提他就会想起自己种种过去。这是被封进天柱的第三千年，“和你们做的差不多。”

功德笔皱皱眉，“也像我们这么喜欢你？”

喜欢？

夜尊将这个词放进脑袋思考了半晌，刚想点头又觉得不对，“他们也不放我走。”

话匣子被打开了，四圣器向他不时问两句，他也回答了不少，最后被问及哥哥……

夜尊紧闭着口不再作答。天柱中的时间进度与外界有些不同，过得很快，他也是询问四圣器才知道外界过了多久。那时他对哥哥的感情也还没有改变。

睡吧睡吧，不管了。

他调整了几个姿势，都不太好，就顺着长生晷怀里滑下去，头枕着人的腿，小腿还搁在对面山河椎腿上。嗯……是山河锥扶着他脚踝放自己腿上才对。

“夜尊。”

夜尊抬眼看向上方的长生晷。他们变出来的烛火还在四周不停歇地燃烧，使长生晷脸上布满阴影。

“忘掉那些吧，以后不会再有了。”

——

……！

“混蛋你竟然咬我！！！”

压夜尊正上方的人猛抽回手，虎口处清清楚楚一排齿印。那人一巴掌甩到夜尊脸上，夜尊被打偏了头，也让他看到了不远处躺在木堆中的小刀，刀刃有个豁口，却在白日中泛着寒光。

一切发生得太过迅速，夜尊记得他用尽全力挣脱开拿到小刀，刀尖刺破了扑上来一人的喉咙，血咕噜咕噜在他口中冒泡，也从他堵着伤口的掌心下一股股涌出。这些人的火气彻底点燃了，他被从后院拖去街巷，用拳打脚踢形容完全不够，好在他们给他留了一口气，死不了，足够拖着这副躯体挪回房间。

那天深夜他从全身疼痛中醒来，第二次看到了四圣器的人形模样，他们依旧是透明的，待在床边心疼地望着他。

「夜尊，我们很快就来找你。」

“嗯。”

夜尊想他还在梦中，这些疼痛可能也是假的。

夜尊在床上一躺就躺了两天两夜才能下床，店家虽然没有急着治疗他，却也难得好心让他自行修养。这一次，锲而不舍的黑袍使终于“逮到”他了。

“你为什么总躲着我。”

“…………”

“有人上报说你差点杀了人。”

“我刺破了他喉咙。”

夜尊之前为自己倒了杯热水，喝了半杯刚爬上床，现在他窝在被子里只露出脑袋。

沈巍之前封了他绝大部分黑能量，现在也探测不出夜尊有什么变化，“夜尊…”

“弟弟，你怎么不转过来，我……”

“沈巍你别来找我了，黑袍使日日屈尊找一个罪人实属不该，至于杀人……咳，我过段时间会过来领罚。”

夜尊背对着沈巍，上齿已经快将下唇咬出血可还是抵御不住喉间瘙痒，闷闷咳嗽出声，这一咳就停不下来了，他缩着身体连续咳了好几声才堪堪止住。对于他们来说有自愈能力，感冒这种情况断然不会出现，沈巍也从来没有感冒过。

这不正常，他明明给夜尊留够了足以自愈的黑能量。

“你生病了？”

沈巍上前一步想去查看夜尊情况一阵浓厚的血腥味推开门蓦然闯入鼻腔，沈巍迅速转过身，警惕地看向来人，“是谁。”

“冷静冷静，黑袍使，我们对你们没有恶意。”

来者腰间别着长鞭，手提一个头颅，脖颈分割处的白骨阴森森裸露在外。

“而且你不要逼小可爱了，你们是不是都嫉妒他才对他这么差劲。”

第二位进来的人先探着脑袋朝床上张望，看到夜尊小脑袋了便绕过沈巍径直走去。沈巍不知道他们身份，在他快走到夜尊床前时抢一步挡住。

“他还提着人的头颅，我如何相信你们没有恶意。”

“小鬼王真固执，因为他是我们的，嗨，小可爱，你倒是快醒醒。”

跟着的第三位倒显得不急不缓，行至沈巍面前略微颔首，“抱歉，那是他太想让夜尊高兴一点。不过，在询问你弟弟是否差点将人杀了之前，可否先问问他差点被他人所杀而留下的伤口有没有痊愈。”

这些声音太熟悉了。

山河锥，功德笔，长生晷……

心脏在胸腔快速有力地跳动着，夜尊用布满伤痕的身体蹭了蹭床单，疼，又用牙齿咬一下舌尖，疼。

那，那就是没听错。

夜尊腾地一下坐起来，身上伤口疼得他差点叫出来，但这都不及看到的所造成的冲击大。因动作太大遮盖在身体的被子滑落下来，沈巍终于看到夜尊身上大大小小未痊愈的伤痕。

“夜尊，你……原来不能自愈吗？”

“当初他的黑能量已经失了一半，你封印后更是所剩无几，你这个当哥哥的啊”，功德笔坐到床边，贴着还在呆愣的夜尊脸贴脸蹭了下，“啊，瘦了”。

院落内突然传来一声轰响，众人齐齐望去，只见镇魂灯身上沾着血，身后拖着一个大网袋，其中躺着几个人的尸体，有两个的四肢与躯干已经分离。他就像没有闻到身后冲鼻的味道，冷着脸走到门前，“有几个反抗。”

“你就把他们这样杀了？”长生晷无奈笑着：“再有这种情况还是我来吧，你和山河锥做法太粗暴了。”

“是，是，你看那个人眼睛都没闭，小可爱看到反胃怎么办！”功德笔用手捂住夜尊双眼装模作样。他说的时候夜尊才看清，山河锥提的头颅就是当天压着他、让他差点窒息、还甩他巴掌的那个人，那其他几个也……

山河锥拎起手中的看了看，“还好吧，我觉得不这样做完全不够啊。”

四圣器完全唱着自己的戏，把一旁不明所以的黑袍使当空气。

四人为夜尊治愈好伤口，安慰话、玩笑话、情话说够了，亲他、抱他、哄他的事也做够了，才分出闲余心思给沈巍解释。

大战时候，被再度收集起来的他们已有了脱离天柱也能幻化人形的能力，拯救夜尊后恰巧有了契机，他们通过能量缝隙回到最初的诞生地，本以为能很快回来见到夜尊，没想到拖延了这么久。

他们还能变成器物状态吗？为什么要变回去，这是他们一致的回答。

为什么要杀害这些人。

他们“四圣器”拥有自我意识很久了，“圣”字不代表他们就是博爱天下的圣人，守护世间每一个人。曾经不主动参与纷争，只是因为没有特别想守护的，谁都好，看你们谁持有就帮谁。

但现在，沈巍，我们就是看上你弟弟了，那些伤害他的人，该罚。所以从一开始，我们四圣器就不是什么“圣人”啊。

——————

—“小可爱，你当时怎么愣愣的都不说话。”

—“不会是太感动了吧，没事，说出来！”

—“你们再欺负他，今天晚上他大概又是我和镇魂灯的了。”

—“嗯，感觉这样挺好。”

 

——“……你们还是闭嘴吧。”


End file.
